There are naturally occurring enzymes which have great potential for use in industrial chemical processes for the conversion of nitrites to a wide range of useful products and intermediates. Such enzymes include nitrilases which are capable of converting nitriles directly to carboxylic acids. Nitrilase enzymes are found in a wide range of mesophilic micro-organisms, including species of Bacillus, Norcardia, Bacteridium, Rhodococcus, micro-organisms, including species of Bacillus, Norcardia, Bacteridium, Rhodococcus, Micrococcus, Brevibacterium, Alcaligenes, Acinetobacter, Corynebacterium, Fusarium and Klebsiella. Additionally, there are thermophilic nitrilases which exist in bacteria.
There are two major routes from a nitrile to an analogous acid: (1) a nitrilase catalyzes the direct hydrolysis of a nitrile to a carboxylic acid with the concomitant release of ammonia; or (2) a nitrile hydratase adds a molecule of water across the carbon-nitrogen bonding system to give the corresponding amide, which can then act as a substrate for an amidase enzyme which hydrolyzes the carbon-nitrogen bond to give the carboxylic acid product with the concomitant release of ammonia. The nitrilase enzyme therefore provides the more direct route to the acid.
A nitrile group offers many advantages in devising synthetic routes in that it is often easily introduced into a molecular structure and can be carried through many processes as a masked acid or amide group. This is only of use, however, if the nitrile can be unmasked at the relevant step in the synthesis. Cyanide represents a widely applicable C1-synthon (cyanide is one of the few water-stable carbanions) which can be employed for the synthesis of a carbon framework. However, further transformations of the nitrile thus obtained are impeded due to the harsh reaction conditions required for its hydrolysis using normal chemical synthesis procedures. The use of enzymes to catalyze the reactions of nitriles is attractive because nitrilase enzymes are able to effect reactions with fewer environmentally hazardous reagents and by-products than in many traditional chemical methods. Indeed, the chemoselective biocatalytic hydrolysis of nitrites represents a valuable alternative because it occurs at ambient temperature and near physiological pH.
The importance of asymmetric organic synthesis in drug design and discovery has fueled the search for new synthetic methods and chiral precursors which can be utilized in developing complex molecules of biological interest. One important class of chiral molecules is the α-substituted carboxylic acids, which include the α-amino acids. These molecules have long been recognized as important chiral precursors to a wide variety of complex biologically active molecules, and a great deal of research effort has been dedicated to the development of methods for the synthesis of enantiomerically pure α-amino acids and chiral medicines.
Of particular use to synthetic chemists who make chiral medicines would be an enzyme system which is useful under non-sterile conditions, which is useful in non-biological laboratories, which is available in a form convenient for storage and use; which has broad substrate specificity, which acts on poorly water soluble substrates; which has predictable product structure; which provides a choice of acid or amide product; and which is capable of chiral differentiation. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient, inexpensive, high-yield synthetic methods for producing enantiomerically pure α-substituted carboxylic acids, such as, for example, α-amino acids and α-hydroxy acids.
In addition, often, the discovery or evolution of an enzyme to perform a particular transformation can be aided by the availability of a convenient high throughput screening or selection process. While a surrogate substrate may be used when an effective ultra high throughput (UHTP) screen is not available, it may be desirable to screen directly for an enzyme that performs specifically the desired transformation. The challenges of designing an UHTP screen is evident when, for example, the discovery or evolution program is aimed at uncovering a stereoselective transformation to generate only one stereoisomer or enantiomer. In this case, there is a paucity of high throughput screening methods available. While, the most straightforward method is to use chiral liquid or gas phase separation to separate the two enantiomers in question, often this approach does not afford the very high throughput capacity that is required. By using mass spectroscopy (MS) techniques, very high throughput screens are possible. However, when applied in a conventional manner, MS does not afford information on chirality or enantioselectivity.
Another approach is to chemically derivatize the enantiomeric mixture with a single enantiomer compound, thus generating a diasteriomeric mixture of compounds that can be characterized by separation on an achiral stationary phase. Again, this is a cumbersome approach and does not lend itself well to high throughput screening.
Throughout this application, various publications are referenced by author and date. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art as known to those skilled therein as of the date of the invention described and claimed herein.